Harry's Life After Hogwarts
by Mr.Piccolo
Summary: Probly a lil unorignal just something i wrote a year ago i only have 2 chapters as of now but will write more if the reveiws are good so let me know whatcha think
1. Chapter 1: Harry's Leave

Harry Saves Hogwarts  
By:Mr.Piccolo  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Harry Potter had just finished his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was now sitting in his room at number four Privet Drive. But as Harry sat in his room he became depresed not from boredom but from being in his room. You may be wondering why sitting in your room would make you depresed well in Harry's case it was the Dursley's. The Dursley's consisted of Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley, a large sized man with very little neck and a lot of mustache, his aunt Petuina was a squared jawed woman who always enjoyed spying on the neibors, his cousin Dudley Dursley is best described as a pink faced piglike boy who loved to spend his summer break in the kicthen eating and watching television.  
  
This is the reason why Harry never enjoyed his summer holidays for since he was left on the doorsteeps of the Dursley's as a infant he had never had any thing to look foward to that is untill he found out that he was a Wizard and would be attending Hogwarts on semptember first and he would be travling to Kings Cross to board  
the Hogwarts Exspress at platform nine and threequarters. Now it looked as if all hope was gone since he had just finished school.  
  
He finaly decidede that he would go down stairs to get some breakfeast. As he desended the stairs he could hear the television from the kitchen playing and the loud snorting laugh of Dudley as he chuckeled at the Televison. He reached the landing and continued to the kitchen doorway where his aunt was placing more bacon and eggs on  
Dudley's Plate, as he watched the show that was on television. His uncle was reading his newpapper and sipping coffee as always and nobody even noticed that Harry was awake. In fact they never acknowleged that Harry even lived in the same house. Harry then walked over to the stove to get himself some breakfast. As he walked by his uncle looked up from his paper to make a comment about Harry's untidy hair which he had inherted from his father. "When are you going to brush that nappy hair.", said uncle Vernon. Harry payed no attention to this comment but continued towards the stove.   
After he got a plate of breakfast he walked over to the table where the Dursley's sat. As he sat at the table the T.V. went to a commercial where their was a man talking about buying realesate. Harry payed this man no attention instead he began eating his eggs. Dudley then shifted his atetion to Harry. "What are you doing", said Dudley to Harry, "why are you doing you are eating all the food". Harry looked down at his plate at the little bit of food that he had got. Harry's uncle then looked from his paper and said, "If you are going to eat this much you will have to get a summer job." Harry said,   
"Why do I need a summer job." "Because", said his uncle, "you need to start paying to live here and now that you are out of that freak school of yours its about time you start toteing your own weight around here. At this remark Harry yelled, "IT IS NOT A FREAK SCHOOL AND IF THATS THE CASE MAYBE ILL JUST LEAVE" , and he stormed out of the kitchen and went up to his room and slamed the door. He then took out a peice of parchment, his quill, his ink bottle and scibbled a note.  
  
Ron I was wondering what you are doing.  
I'm going to move away from the Durley's   
we had a fight and I said I would just leave   
I'll let you know when I find a place to live.  
I'll talk to you later till then bye and tell everyone hi.  
Best friends,  
Harry  
  
Harry then woke Hedwig his snowy owl and tied the parchement to her leg as she gave him and affectionate nip with her beak. He then told her to take the note to Ron. He then put her on the window sill and she flew off. He then layed down on his bed and dozed off forgetting about his anger. During this slumber Harry dreamed, he dreamed of life without the Dursley's, without the torment of his cousin. 


	2. Chapter 2: Ron's Suggestion

Harry Saves Hogwarts  
By:Mr.Piccolo  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Harry woke with a start as Hedwig came flapping into his room with a note tied to her leg Harry untied this note then took her to her cage. As Harry looked at the window he seen that it was dark outside and he realized that he had slept though the day. Harry decided that he would wait to read the note that had Ron's name on it later. Harry then left his room to go for some kitchen for some food. As he walked down the hallway he could hear the loud snoring of his uncle and decided he it must be pretty late and wondered why he had slept so long. He got him something to eat and returned to his room. He picked up the note from Ron wich was weriten in emrald green, opened it, and read it to himself.  
  
  
Harry,  
I got your note im doing fine I  
Just moved away from my parents  
and me and Hermoine just got engaged  
we was wondering maybe you would  
like to move in with us we could all be   
roommates. We were also planing out  
our wedding for this summer and youre   
my best man! Send me a answear with  
Hedwig and let me know if you want to.  
Best Friends,  
Ron & Hermonie  
  
  
Harry could hardly belive that now not only was he going to leave the Dursley's but now he could live with his two best friends. Harry then took out a piece of parchment quill and ink agian and proceeded to scribble a note letting Ron and Hermoine know that he could not wait to move in with him. Harry then dedided that he would wait till the next day befor sending since Hedwig must be tired from all of her traveling that day. Since Harry had slept all day he decded that he would do some reading in some old school books and prceded to take out his old copy of transfiguration book (wich he had only because the Dursley's could no longer lock them away since he wasnt in school) and begin to read the chapters that they hadnt read in school. After a couple of hours of reading he decided that he would go back to sleep. He laid down in bed thinking about how much fun it would be to go live with Ron and get away from the Dursley's wich made it harder to fall asleep but after a while he finally managed to get some rest.  
  
The next morning he woke up and the first thing he did was to feed Hedwig and give her some water. After she had ate her fill Harry tied the note to her leg and sent her to Ron. Harry then went down to breakfast himself except he was so excited about living with Ron and Hermonie he didnt pay anyone any mind at all. In fact the only thing Harry remebered from breakfast was Uncles Vernon Saying to him, "Havent you left yet?" and Harry had been to happy to say anything in return.  
  
After Breakfast Harry sat in his room with nothing to do so he got his broomstick and decided that he would poolish the handle. After an hour of slowly poolishing the handle he was done and agian had nothing to do so he took out the same book he had been reading the night befor and continued reading from where he left off. Several hours later he heard his Aunt yell,"Dudley, Vernon lunch is ready". Harry noticed she didnt call his name but didnt really care. Harry finshed the next two chapters befor heard the car doors close signalying that the Dursleys were gone and went down to grab himself a bite to eat. As he entered the kitchen he was even happier that the dursley's had left. After he ate he went back upstairs to find that Hedwig had returned and was waiting for him on his bed.   
  



End file.
